Her
by GlamorousIndieRockAndRoll
Summary: Short one-shot of one of my favourite vampires Sam and how he felt the night he got staked in Midnight Alley. S/A


**Short one-shot of one of my favourite vampires Sam and how he felt the night he got staked in Midnight Alley. S/A **

Her

Samuel Glass waved goodbye to the various friend's he had made that hour, put his empty coffee cup in the bin, smiled at Oliver who glared coolly, and exited Common Grounds coffee shop as twilight fell.

He took a deep breath, the familiar scent of night giving him that thrill that all members of the undead got when the shadows turned longer and the alleys turned darker, giving them all the more places to hide, and then…pounce. He glanced at a vampire hovering at the entrance of a nearby alley and gave him a brisk nod. He didn't particularly like some people, but if he didn't like everyone, well what good would that bring him?

And maybe, maybe if _she _heard of - but no. Sam shook his head, unruly red curls flopping in his eyes. He mustn't think of _her _or else he'd never be able to stop… _her_ hair like ice and frost to everyone, but not to him, to him they melted in his embrace and turned to soft snow and silk that was pure heaven to touch. To them _her_ eyes were a storm grey that flashed with anger, but to him, _him, _that one look, all those years ago as he laid dying in _her_ arms, was filled with glassy tears and he felt that was appropriate. He was a Glass, and so were _her_ tears that threatened to fall in those eyes he could get lost in, those pools of morning light shrouded with mist, that could soften and turn you into mush. Well, him. Definitely him.

His chest ached at the mere thought of _her. _

He distracted himself as always, because if he thought too much, the feelings gnawed at him and he had to contact _her._

_She _never returned his calls. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his watch. One thing about being immortal was that you could easily get bored. Sam didn't understand though- he had friends, but all the human ones, well they were never completely themselves around him. He didn't like that, he didn't want to scare people, And this town, he thought grimly as he heard a shriek didn't need to work very hard at scaring people. He took off running fast, and soon found the source.

A vampire, Sam was sure was called William, was pressing a girl against a wall and biting savagely.

"Hey. William" Sam touched his shoulder. No response, so Sam dragged him backwards and punched him out cold before going to the girl who looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Shhhsh" He whispered, lips curling into a smile. "It'll be okay, I'm going to help. Can you stand up?"

"I- I don't know" She trembled and Sam extended a hand. The girl gratefully took it, swaying gently. The wound on her neck was bleeding freely and her arm had no bracelet. A college student then, that had had her life turned upside down on one night.

"Wait a second" Sam said, and ripped the hem of his shirt and dabbed at the wound. The girl looked at him awestruck.

"Y-you" She squinted in the dim lights, too far away to properly distinguish who it was in front of her. "Your not biting me"

Sam smiled, looked coldly at the vampire on the floor who stirred, awakened and fangs flashing snarled at them. Sam pushed the girl behind him and tackled William.

"I should have known. Sam Glass, the vampire protector" William hissed mockingly.

"There are blood banks in this town William" Sam said. "Go and get a bag from there and spare a young girl's life"

William snorted. "Wasn't going to kill her"

Sam sighed delicately. "Of course not. Now go William" With a push he sent him away and to his shock he actually went.

"I'll be back" William warned, like a pathetic villain before disappearing into the mist. It clearly had effect on the girl who whimpered, shaking hysterically.

"Shhsh" Sam soothed her. "I need to get you to the hospital"

She nodded, teeth chattering. "O-okay. Please don't eat me, please don't hurt me I thought you were kind, you _saved _me"

"Why would I hurt you?" Sam was completely bemused. If he was going to eat her why on earth would he have saved her? William was a rough vampire, as were 95% of the vampires in Morganville, and Sam didn't prey on humans. He used the blood banks, like all sensible vampires should. But they were becoming less and less sensible…

He took off his jacket and placed it around the girl who sniffed.

"Thanks" She muttered. "I don't need to go the hospital"

"You've lost at least a pint of blood" Sam observed as he hustled her into his car. "You need to go and get well again" He shot her a fond smile and the girl swooned. Not that Sam noticed. No Sam's heart belonged to another. _Her's. _It was always _hers. _

As he pulled the car up to the Hospital and opened the passenger door, the girl looked at him.

"You seem sad" She observed. "I was talking about my family, and my friends and you barely noticed"

Sam smiled. "I'm not sad"

A lie.

The girl looked at him sceptically. "Your lonely"

"Yes" Sam admitted it, looking into the darkness wistfully. "Yes because when the one you love doesn't want to know…you get lonely"

But there was one other person he loved, and he could go see him. He didn't have to be totally alone, and _she _had spoken to him for a whole fifteen minutes the other day. Sam really did have to thank Claire again- give her some money, or some flowers, or chocolates. Sam didn't think anyone could understand how much it meant for _her_ to even speak in that short chat after more then fifty years apart.

Yes, he decided. He'd go see his grandson. His Michael. He could help him, and then _she_ would see how proud of his grandson he really was and maybe- no. Of course not.

It was too dangerous to love her here. In this town.

A small hand fluttered on his. "She'll love you too eventually" The girl said warmly, flushing slightly. "I can tell. Because I would"

And she turned and walked to the Hospital front doors.

"Thank you" She turned around and smiled. "Thank you so-"

"I can stay here" Sam volunteered with a worried frown. "It's night and-"

"My friend's coming to pick me up" She said. "But thank you Sam"

"How did-"

"Everyone know's you Sam. Your good" She said softly before entering the Hospital.

Sam stood, brooding for a moment and mulling over her words before going back to his car.

The girl had said he was good. But not good enough for- _her _because _she…_

He shook his head. He would go and see Michael. He wanted to be there for his grandson, for being a new vampire was an experience nobody would like to go through alone. He knew Michael thought it was weird them being the same age, but he loved him all the same. They both loved each other fiercely, and Steven had certainly passed his father's genetics onto Michael.

Maybe Michael could speak to _her. _

He knew that was a low blow, but he was desperate. How was _she_? Did _she_ miss him too? In that chat about Michael, _she_ had avoided the questions he needed the answers too, and _she_ knew it too. And_ she _just looked at him with that heartbreaking smile and dismissed him when they both knew he had to go or something would happen…something would happen that _she _would regret and he knew _she _hated that.

_Her _and _her _feelings.

Sam smiled happily, and turned the negative energy into a positive one. He had to, or he would never be able to continue. He knew someday soon _she _would talk to him properly, but until then he had to hang in there. Had to. No choice because it was _her. _And he would do anything for _her. _

Anything at all.

Ironic that he was thinking this as he got out of his car and approached the Glass House standing majestically there in Lot Street.

Sam could sense Michael was not there so backed away into - _pain. _A human, he could hear the heartbeat, had yanked him out of his car and tasered him before he could react.

Sam jerked violently before feebly trying to move.

"Got you now Michael" A gruff voice said gleefully as Sam struggled to get up- one more second just one more-

The stake stuck into his chest with a sticky sound that sounded odd to his ears. In fact, everything was going odd, the voices…colours…his lips formed words that didn't come. He could feel himself slipping… he took a gasp, his eyes rolled, and then he went still, welcoming the blackness like an old friend. He knew he looked like Michael, that was good, he could be saved, if they thought he was Michael…

He said he would do anything for _her_…and if he had to die, well so be it.

Wakening hurt. A lot. His whole body arched as pain rang through every pore, and he'd never hurt so much, the blade in his gut when he was human was nothing, _nothing _and the slight burns from the sun was nothing and-

"Samuel…Samuel come back to me"

And he was hallucinating too, because that was _her _voice. He fought the tiredness and opened his eyes to _her. _

_She _was there right beside him, _inches _from him in fact, actually touching him, her soft fingers brushing his forehead.

He tried to form words- Michael was he okay? Was _she _okay? He couldn't bear it if _she _was hurt…and _she _was. Hurting for him. _Him. _

"Breathe in. I'm here Samuel, I won't leave you" _Her_ fingers flitted on his forehead, and he blinked, focusing on _her,_ drinking in every atom of her image like an alcoholic in a winery.

_She _would never leave him.

It was like it was just the two of them, like them nights oh so many years ago when he was human and warm, and he had Steven in his arms and _her _by his side. The whole world was just them, and that was fine because to him _she _was the whole world. It was like a wordless communication had opened both of their minds, and stripped down to their souls.

_Oh Sam…you fool. _He could very nearly hear _her_ say it, as _her_ eyes glistened like glass. At him.

_She _tenderly held him as he finally dragged his gaze from _her_ to the vampires- Oliver, Hans, Gretel and more…Michael?

Panic overwhelmed him and he managed to mouth his shaking lips into a word he could not say no matter how much he tried.

He was a failure, in front of _her, _he was weak. Oh he was so weak…he could feel it now, not so much weakness, but…_hunger. _

He knew it well, had fought it for weeks, months in the years. But it had passed, as everything passed.

The love _she _held for him did not pass. He knew the love he had for _her _only grew stronger.

_She _knew, no matter how much _she _denied it. Dizzily Sam focused on what _she _was saying.

"Michael is safe, Hans bring him here"

Sam relaxed, hand creeping up to cover _her's. She_ looked at him wide-eyed and vulnerable, like a little child.

_Please….you don't have to do this. I'm fine._

_If your sure, Sam…_

_She _nodded and let go, and Sam became more stronger as each second passed, able to focus on more people in the crowd, hear the murmurs outside, smell the heartbeat of a girl.

Claire, he could see her there looking at him wide-eyed.

Good girl, she was.

His chest hurt awfully, violent shudders of pain, but they were gradually getting dimmer and further apart, so he scrabbled upwards.

_She _helped him rest against the wall gently, as painless as possible.

"Can you tell us what happened?" _She _asked softly, voice trembling. Not that anyone else would notice, only him because they were so in tune. He knew the words _she _wanted to say when _she _didn't, and no matter what _her _face said _her _soul said different. He knew _her, _inside out. And _she _knew him too. Knew he would crawl to the end of the Earth for _her_, sacrifice himself for _her_, as long as _she _was safe…

He was a worrier. He knew that. But if he could worry about anyone, he saved it all up on _her_, and Michael.

Sam spot Richard Morrell crouch with notebook and pen and tried so hard to talk, for his voice to come out strong, so _she _wouldn't worry, but his voice came out a breathless whisper.

"Went- to see Michael" Sam said softly.

"But Michael was here, with us" _She _said, bottom lip wobbling slightly. Just a quiver so slight no one else would notice. "We summoned him during the night"

He knew that voice, _she _was guilty. _She _couldn't be guilty! It was no one else's fault but his own and he'd much rather be him suffering then _her. _

_She _knew that. _She _knew every secret, every thought, every lie he told. _She _knew how much he loved her and she didn't try to deny it. Didn't confirm it either, but he just…knew.

Sam lifted his spare hand helplessly, trying to comfort _her_, but gave up exhausted. "Sensed he wasn't home so backed out of the drive. Someone opened the car door- Taser, couldn't fight back. Staked me while I was down" Sam said hoarsely.

"Who?" Richard asked, and Sam closed his eyes. He could hear a heartbeat…Claire's…but no, no. Heartbeat but no face. Shadow. Not even shadow. Nothing but voice.

"Didn't see. Human. Heard the heartbeat" Sam swallowed thickly. "Thirsty"

It was almost a plead, and in front of _her _he was embarrassed, but his throat hurt and his stomach churned and every limb felt overused and weak.

"You must heal first" _She _told him gently. "A few more moments. Is there anything at all you can tell us about this human who attacked you?"

He would do anything for _her. _

Sam opened his eyes again, nearly immediately closing them once more. "He called me Michael"

He dragged his aching eyes open to see Michael, his grandson, his beautiful talented grandson rush into the room and crouch beside him, eyes wide with fright and horror.

"Who did?" He demanded urgently. "The one who did this?"

Not worried for himself, Sam thought numbly. Worried for him which was stupid. He would be dead if he was in this position, Sam, Sam was strong. He had _her _to help him.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know who. Male that's all I know. He used your name. I think he thought I was you" Despite himself, Sam's lips lifted into a smile. He had saved his grandson from getting hurt and that was what counted. He didn't care he had almost died, he'd take that over _anyone _else anyday.

"Guess he didn't see the hair before he staked me"

Richard nodded, investigation done and tucked his notepad into his pocket. Michael helped him up, and _she, she _went to talk to little Claire.

He knew _she _was agitated and stressed and scared. He hoped he didn't take it out on Claire.

"Oh granddad" Michael said to him the title he rarely used and gave him a hug, half supporting him even as he pulled away and helped him down the hall to where blood bags were kept.

"At least it was me" Sam said. "And not you"

Thirst was making him disoriented, faint.

Michael sighed, looking at him. Almost identical. Almost, but not quite.

"I don't want any of us getting hurt and that includes you Sam" Back to first names. Sam smiled softly.

"Rather me then you. Or _her_"

Michael studied him for a second before handing him a blood bag. Sam tore into it eagerly and after his fifth finally felt satisfied. Michael had gone, and only one of _her _guards remained.

He smiled coolly, distant but glad he was- alive. As alive as a vampire could be.

"_She _wants to see you"

Sam thought he would burst with pleasure and joy and his palms felt sweaty. He nodded, a lump in his throat. Not nervous, excited.

Sam raked a hand through his copper red hair as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" _Her _quiet voice floated to his ears and he opened the door slowly.

"You may leave" At first he thought _she _was talking to him, but realized it was the guard's. They went past, staring at him partly out of awe he survived the staking, partly knowing the connection. Between them.

Everyone knew it, except _her. _

_She _still denied it for _her_ town. _Her _people.

And that was one of _her _parts she loved the most.

"Sam" _She _said, with _her_ back faced towards the wall, and _her _voice was filled with love, and relief and joy and worry.

"Amelie" He responded, slowly walking up and placing a hand on _her_ shoulder. _She _turned around and _she _knew he would not move. _She _could show _her _fangs, but they both knew it was defence.

The tough no-emotions filter _she_ had, Sam thought lovingly as he gently rubbed _her_ shoulder's. Although with a Father like Bishop no wonder. But he was dead, and Sam was not.

"When that stake…" _Her _voice wavered and _she_ paused before continuing. Brisk-like, professional. "I'm glad your alive Samuel"

"I know" Sam said nodding in agreement. "Are you okay?"

_She _nodded wordlessly, and they looked at each other. Sam cupped _her _face between his hands and gently, very gently brought his lips to _hers. _

And it was magic, and fireworks and how could he have lived without this? It was beautiful, magnificent, powerful, _raw. _

They were feeling, both feeling what _she _fought so hard to deny.

And then the moment was over, and only a few seconds had passed.

_She _stepped away from his embrace and straightened _her_ already straight suit.

"You should go" _She_ whispered, eyes glassy. For him. He was a Glass.

Samuel Glass. And he loved _her. _

Sam nodded and turned to the door. "I know you won't say it Amelie…" He looked deep into _her _eyes with burning intensity, meaning every word with his body, heart, soul.

"But I love you"

And he left, shutting the door quietly.

And as he walked down the hall, he could almost swear he heard a fragile voice behind him.

"I love you too Samuel"

He paused. Maybe it was his imagination.

Maybe not.

But he had a while to figure it out, because he wasn't planning on leaving soon. Not until _she _admitted _she_ loved him.

_She._

_Her._

_Amelie. _

**What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Send me a review!**

**Love**

**Paula**

**xXx**


End file.
